Pensacola
by Je.noyebara mei-ko.nu
Summary: léanla ;)
1. Pensansiosa: la pequeña introducción

"Cuando nado, recuerdo como fluía la sangre por mis venas y cuando veo las  
  
venas de otros quisiera tener una jeringa para inyectarles agua y que  
  
puedan morir y empatizar conmigo."  
  
"Me es imposible a estas alturas descifrar el porqué de mi tristeza...  
  
¿será que no tengo nada que hacer? ¿será que prefiero llorar a sentarme  
  
sobre el alféizar de una ventana y mirar hacia mi interior descubriendo   
  
telarañas?"  
  
"Cayó la tarde un rato atrás y volvió el ruido a los salones, así que tuve  
  
que regresar. Estoy atrapada aquí...¿qué más podría hacer más que inventarme  
  
dramones y sufrir? ahora que lo pienso...pese a que creía en un principio  
  
que no me podía sentir peor, era entretenido...ahora no es novedad."   
  
"No podía circular libremente por el colegio, por que podría encontrarme con  
  
la gente, que estúpido, si podía verlos a todos igual, por donde mirara, una  
  
plaga que trataba de hacerme la vida imposible, que me odiaba y con razón, siendo  
  
uno de ellos también hubiese tratado así a alguien así...pero ¿qué más da?   
  
las Myrtles del mundo se lo merecen por que no valen nada...¿Qué hacen aquí?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Qué hacen aquí?...respóndanme!  
  
- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? este es un baño de chicos  
  
- Oh ¿en serio?- dice haciéndose la sorprendida, pero en un tono marcadamente irónico para  
  
disimular que se había despistado- Yo no veo chicos aquí, sólo los veo a ustedes.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡sal de aquí! - dice otro chico  
  
- Déjenla, ¿no ven que se va a echar a llorar?   
  
- Oh no ¿qué hace ella acá? - dice un chico en voz baja, pero Myrtle pudo escucharlo   
  
perfectamente.  
  
Es el...amigo de Harry, eso significa que Harry...OH! ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! :D recuerdo  
  
cuando venía, y cuando se asustaba, y cuando, y cuando hacía esa poción de perfume maravilloso;  
  
cuando hablamos de mi muerte...oh! y esa vez cuando lo vi en el baño de las sirenas...pero  
  
el reflejo ¿dónde está mi reflejo? :? ahí en ese charco de agua, no me veo para nada bien,   
  
demonios...pero ¿qué digo? imposible arreglar esta fea cara, Harry no me va a querer nunca,  
  
¡nadie podría quererme! no hay caso Myrtle, deberías suicidarte...  
  
Los chicos la miran con cara de perplejos, luego miran la caseta donde está Harry  
  
Donde estará él ahora *.* ...me gustaría verlo por última vez, antes del fin...me espera una  
  
eternidad, ahi con mis seres queridos, me sentiré a gusto ¿dónde estará? ojalá pudiera   
  
llevármelo conmigo ¡lo pasaríamos tan bien! debe ser maravilloso circular por el cielo,   
  
por el infierno, lo que sea ¿qué habrá más allá? ¿habrá comida? hace tanto tiempo que no   
  
pruebo un plato delicioso :P porque...porque...oh, ¡verdad que ya estoy muerta! y que es  
  
una verdadera chacra estar muerta por que...no hay seres queridos, no hay comida...  
  
Los chicos vuelven a mirarla a ella, la mayoría retrocediendo.  
  
- Harry...este ¿por qué no te das prisa?  
  
- Harry no está acá Ron...  
  
Oh, ¡es la voz de Harry! quiero verlo, como si fuera la primera vez ya que no es la última,  
  
¡está aquí! debe estar aquí por que escuché su voz, entonces ¡él está escuchando la mía!  
  
como no lo pensé antes, nunca sé cuando hablo conmigo misma en voz alta o cuando hablo dentro  
  
de mi cabeza, por que siempre pienso que de todos modos nadie me está escuchando por que así  
  
es...oh! esto de estar muerta, y todo el mundo cree que es tan malo, siempre y cuando no seas  
  
yo porque así estar viva o estar muerta es igual de tortuoso, pero oh!   
  
- ¿Porqué no te apuras?   
  
Yo prefiero estar muerta hoy...porqué ¿para qué esperar a Harry? sé que me sobra el tiempo  
  
pero...¿para qué esperar tan ansiosamente tu imagen si puedo verla cada vez que lo desee,   
  
por ejemplo AHORA MISMO?!  
  
Harry pega un salto mientras se subía los pantalones...lentamente voltea la cabeza y es Myrtle   
  
que está ahi sentada sobre el inodoro observándolo...cielos, lo único que le faltaba, había   
  
pensado apenas escuchó la voz de Myrtle, verguenza aparte...salió corriendo de la caseta.  
  
- Harry, por favor, por lo menos cierra tus pantalones - los que quedaban en el baño rienron  
  
de buena gana.  
  
- Ja ja ja Ron, no es gracioso, el hechizo de Malfoy trabó el cierre de mis pantalones y tuve   
  
que romperlo, ahora ¿cómo voy a salir así?  
  
- Somos magos Harry ¿lo recuerdas? podemos arreglar percanses como estos  
  
- Oye ¿pero qué haces tú en el baño de hombres?- le pregunta a Myrtle un chico gordo  
  
que acababa de llegar.  
  
- Me equivoqué...LO SIENTO, no tenía pensado llegar acá... no tienes para qué atacarme   
  
¿acaso me meto yo en tu vida? ¿Ah? ¿no puedo acaso tener mis motivos para estar aquí?   
  
¿quién demonios te...  
  
...Oh no puedo dejar de mirarte Harry - mientras, Ron le ayuda a Harry a arreglar el cierre  
  
del pantalón; una escena torpe y algo embarazosa, y bastante más embarazosa se hace cuando   
  
Harry mira de reojo a Myrtle tras decir lo último, con cara de babosa y ojos llorosos,   
  
emocionada, sin duda.  
  
  
  
"Él...tan maravilloso...tan especial...tan valiente...tan..."  
  
- ¡Ingrato!  
  
- ¿Mmmm?- gruñen los dos al mismo tiempo subiendo una ceja.  
  
- Me estás engañando...¡más encima con un hombre! ¿por qué no se van a hacer cochinadas  
  
en privado?  
  
La cara de los dos todo un poema; ruborizados les quedaba chico, inmediatamente se miran  
  
y se rechazan; un murmullo general y algunas risas, comentarios, sarcasmos, verguenza.  
  
Del sobresalto a Harry se le caen los pantalones, y aparece un rubor y una pequeña sonrisa  
  
en la cara de Myrtle.  
  
- Oh, Harry, yo, ji ji...¡qué verguenza! ¡frente a una dama! es imposible, es que no, nadie  
  
me respeta, y no tienen por que hacerlo, si un esperpento no es una dama, por eso a nadie  
  
le importa guardar la compostura y demostrar modales frente a mi, acéptalo, Myrtle, nadie te   
  
quiere...buah!  
  
"Lo maravilloso es que ahora puedo escapar, puedo esconderme, puedo ir a donde otros  
  
no pueden a la hora que quiera y no tengo que rendirle explicaciones a nadie de lo  
  
que hago, así que por eso puedo huir de él...es por la única razón por la que me   
  
gustaría estar viva...o él...muerto...ay, que estupideces digo, nunca podría hacer  
  
eso...además, el tipo tiene demasiada suerte...¿de cuántas ya se ha salvado? y no   
  
es que sea tan poderoso, es sólo un niño."  
  
- ¡Qué me ven, caras de sapos! ¿qué acaso nunca han visto a una mujer cuando anda   
  
sensible?  
  
"No sé que tiene de maravilloso. Si creía que con la muerte iba a escapar de las   
  
burlas y de las miradas de extrañeza, estaba muy equivocada, ¿qué acaso no pueden compadecerse  
  
de alguien que fue un ser humano? ...ya, suficiente, me aburrí de tanto show, podría ser una  
  
buena actriz, si hubiese estado viva, hubiese postulado para estudiar teatro en alguna  
  
universidad muggle o me hubiese unido a una compañía, habría sido genial, después la fama,  
  
la televisión, las teleseries ¡qué dramones serían conmigo en ellas! el dinero..."  
  
- JA JA JA buen trabajo Myrtle JA JA JA Pobre Potter Pobre Zote JA JA JA!  
  
- Peeves...oh, las mazmorras  
  
- Así que fue una equivocación ¿de nuevo te equivocaste? para la próxima que te equivoques,  
  
podrías avisarme así no me pierdo de nada JA JA JA  
  
- Ni tu lo hubieses hecho mejor  
  
- JA JA JA si, me parto de risa, pero no te des prisa, Potter no te va a querer  
  
- ¿Eso tu como lo sabes? - dice con voz infantil  
  
- Tu también lo sabes, no te hagas ilusiones  
  
- Yo que quería estar con Harry  
  
- Nunca estarás con Harry  
  
- Nunca estaré con Harry - solloza  
  
- Por qué eres una gorda, fea, grotesca, animalezca, mostruosa vaca JA JA JA  
  
- Si lo soy- llora- Pero TU eres un frustrado, patético, amargado, aburrido bufón que no   
  
divierte a nadie  
  
- ¿Qué?! vete a llorar a otra parte! ¡no ensucies mi mazmorra con tu apestosa presencia!  
  
- Buah!  
  
- Vuelve a perderte...  
  
"Y así subo hasta lo más alto que encuentre; asciendo lo máximo que pueda incorporeamente,  
  
por que nunca podré hacerlo exitosamente" 


	2. Pensancólica: después de muerta

Me volví a perder parece...¿Qué sala es esta? 

Giro asombrada alrededor de mi misma para apreciar lo más que pueda.

No hay nadie aquí salvo ....oh! qué pájaro más raro y triste (si, yo soy más triste aún...¬¬) pareces medio enfermo...le empecé a acariciar con mis manos frías de espíritu y él tiritaba  ¿qué pasa pajari...? OH! ...

...BUAH! lo maté! Ahora soy una asesina...- y paso por una hora de soliloquio de autocompasión y baja de autoestima (si es que puedo tener menos autoestima aún)- Sin embargo- medito- ¿porqué alguien se tendría que enterar de que yo lo maté?

Así, mi ánimo sube, mi autoestima no, y me dedico a intrusear un rato. Boto casualmente un libro "Crónicas de los Boggarts", él cual leo hasta que escucho que se abre la puerta principal de la habitación. Vuelo sin mirar a donde y de pronto todo oscurece.

- Qué desordenado soy, olvidé este libro en el suelo

- Mierda...es Dumbledore, estoy en su despacho -pienso. 

Siento la presencia de otro a mi lado. Yo miro a través de un hueco entre las bisagras y no presto atención a mi compañero. 

- No salgas hasta que Dumbledore se vaya- le digo bajito

Noto que él es demasiado callado y volteo mi cara para mirarlo. No hay nadie a mi lado. Hay algo a mi lado. Una olla de piedra  con humo caliente. Es, en realidad, de mi misma temperatura. De mi misma composición. De mi mismo color. Y yo empiezo a girar igual que él, lentamente pero cada vez más rápido, no puedo controlarlo, por que es un  torbellino como cuando tiran la cadena en mi retrete...pero esto no era lo mismo así que no me confié, no me dejé caer; me aferré al borde de la olla, pero ya era demasiado tarde; lo atravesé, suelo olvidar que estoy muerta, no puedo fríamente aceptar...

...Eso no fue un WC definitivamente.  ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Aquí sentía todo distinto.  Me paré del suelo, me sacudí el polvo...esto era muy extraño.

"Esta escalera me parece conocida...al parecer, aun estoy en Hogwarts. Pero de todos modos no sé donde estoy exactamente, pero esto parece un deja vú. Averiguaré donde estoy. O ¿para qué? Mejor me voy directamente a mi baño."

Salté. Me tiré de cabeza al piso...y no supe más.

Desperté. La cabeza me dolía endemoniadamente.

BUAH! - me puse a llorar con toda mi alma y sin mucho esfuerzo -¡No pude atravesarlo...y me duele! -entonces, noté que no estaba sola. Había un chico de pie a mi lado que no sabía si ayudarme o no, o no sé si en realidad quería ayudarme ¬¬.

- ¿Vienes a reírte de mí?  ¿por qué no pude atravesar un objeto? -me di cuenta que el chico nunca tuvo intenciones de algo porque nunca me estuvo mirando. Estaba de pie rígido a mi lado, serio, extremadamente serio, ni siquiera me vio cuando yo le hablé. Era un antipático -¿Es que soy tan fea que no quieres mirarme? ¡No te hagas el tonto! Yo te voy... -y sentí un hielo gaseoso que me congelaba hasta las entrañas cuando el chico atravesó mi cuerpo -¿¡Qué?!

  


"Estoy ...¿viva?" 

Miré mi mano. "No puede ser, ¡como!" balbuceé, sintiendo mi mano sólida; viéndola blanca y no transparente. Entonces me llevé un dedo a la cara y acaricié...tomé una lágrima de mi mejilla. La probé. Estaba tibia.

- Niña párate. Una señorita no debe sentarse en el suelo con las piernas abiertas. 

- Oh, lo siento -me puse de pie. Quien me hablaba pude reconocerlo como el Fraile Gordo.

- ¿Porqué estás llorando? -me preguntó con voz de abuelito, poniendo su mano en mi hombro -Cuéntame tu problema y así, quizá, juntos podamos encontrarle solución.

- Es que..no sé que hago aquí.

- Supongo que estudias aquí en Hogwarts ¿no? ¿cuál ees tu problema?

- Es que un chico me atravesó y yo...

- ¿Te dio miedo? No llores, niña, vas a tener que habituarte, es muy frecuente ver almas en pena rondando el colegio, apuesto a que eres nueva.

- Bueno, de cierta forma...

- ¿Estás perdida? ¿quieres que te acompañe a algún sitio?

- Al segundo piso, podría ser...?

En realidad, puede haber sido un espíritu, se veía bastante poco nítido, ahora que lo pienso, descartando la posibilidad de que fueran los efectos del golpe que me di. Era algo bizarro el hecho de que alguien me atravesara, ahora puedo saber que se siente de lo más extraño =| . En todo caso, el tipo, como espíritu, fue bastante antipático; ni una señal de buenos modales, le fui indiferente.

- ¿Querrías ir al baño a lavarte la cara?

- Si, sería una estupenda idea - dije entusiasmada ante la idea.

- Cualquier problema, cualquier cosa que necesites, yo, el Fraile Gordo, estaré ahí para ayudarte ¡buena suerte! - y se esfumó como yo lo hago siempre.

"Tan vacío como siempre...un momento, creo que no está vacío y ellos..."

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Para que sepan este es un baño de chicas y es MI baño así que SALGAN!  

Era una tropa de viejos con caras de funeral que invadían mi territorio. Esto me indignó obviamente, además del hecho que tampoco me hicieron caso. Me acerqué a ver que ocurría.

Presencié una escena de la que había escapado hace años y por tal motivo no pude presenciar, debido a que en ese momento mi alma había empezado a vagar por el colegio en vez de dirigirse a su descanso eterno como todas las demás. No necesité verlo de frente para saber que era mi cuerpo que estaba ahí recostado sobre la camilla que cargaban los hombres; si, eso que estaba viendo ocurrió momentos después de mi muerte. Parecía que eso no me había causado sorpresa alguna, y era por que estaba shockeada. 

- El cuerpo yacerá aquí en Hogwarts - dijo el más anciano ¿quién es ese tipo?- Lo llevaremos a un ataúd y permitiremos, antes de que sea enterrado, que los padres vean su cadáver. Síganme, señores.

No es necesario aclarar que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y por que estaba ahí, en ese momento; ¡y viva!. 

Los seguí por las escaleras, sintiendo un revoltijo que había olvidado, cuando las escaleras se empezaron a mover y yo miré hacia el vacío; la primera vez en 53 años que sentía vértigo. A veces me despistaba al tener que seguirlos, y me atrasaba, por poco y no alcanzaba a abordar la escalera. Eso ocurrió en el tercer piso, al distraerme al ver al joven y al profesor Dumbledore hablando con cara de gravedad; no había nadie más aparte de ellos y nosotros. El colegio estaba inerte.

Íbamos subiendo. Llegamos al cuarto piso. El hombre que lideraba al grupo a mi lado miró fue recibido por la enfermera con una expresión de preocupación. Se apresuró hacia ellos;  sin ningún preámbulo, saludo, nada por el estilo, la enfermera acercó su boca a una pared y le susurró algo. Los ladrillos se hicieron polvo formando un arco por el cual los hombres entraron. Dentro de aquella pieza estaba mi ataúd; de madera roja, muy bien pulido. Me puse en su cabecera, esperando a que mi cuerpo llegara al lugar del cual no se movería jamás desde que tocara las suaves mantas blancas del ataúd al ser depositado. Aquel hombre dirigió una oración por mi alma. 

- Señor, bueno, desde que a ocurrido esta desgracia nadie se garantiza a salvo en Hogwarts...

- O sea, ya no es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico

- ¿Qué será entonces del destino del colegio? -terminó el primer hombre que habló.

- Creo que con mucho pesar -empezó a decir aquel anciano lentamente ("ya lo recuerdo, este tipo es el Armando Dippet, se ve mucho mayor de lo que lo recuerdo") -el colegio deberá cerrar sus puertas mientras no encontremos al culpable.

El silencio, entonces, fue desesperante. ¿Así que todo esto por causa de mi muerte? Que divertido. Pero se quedaron mucho rato discutiendo ahí adentro, y ya no fue más divertido; me quedé media dormida sentada con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, y cuando desperté ya se habían ido, y yo me había quedado encerrada allí adentro. No hallaba como salir. La pared estaba sellada, tampoco había escuchado la contraseña, maldita sea, no se me ocurrió. Y me eché a llorar por si alguien me escuchaba, pero ¿quién lo haría? La roca se veía tan firme, además, no escucho nada de afuera. De todos modos, hasta el momento, el único que me había escuchado, o mejor dicho, advertido mi presencia, había sido el Fraile Gordo. Mi única opción era esperar a que apareciera en algún momento, pero a lo mejor tendría que esperar toda la vida. Que esperanza sería esa, él esta muerto, tampoco podría sacarme. Me acurruqué en un rincón a llorar como la niña que soy, como todas mis fuerzas como sólo yo sé hacerlo. 

"¿Y si se me acaba el aire? Justo ahora que estoy viva ¿dónde vagará mi espíritu si muero?"

Ya desde entonces sentía que me moría, como si hubiesen pasado horas. Me agoté de llorar y me puse de pie, y empecé a observarme, o sea a mi cuerpo. Parecía feliz. Quien me viera. No, que equivocado estaría quien así pensara. Nunca fui feliz. Tampoco de muerta. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces, quien sabe si mi cuerpo sonrío al saber fugazmente que le esperaba otra vida a mi alma, que daría un vuelco todo lo que antes había sufrido...o quizá sólo se alegró del hecho de tener que dejar de soportarme ¬¬.

"Por suerte" aprecié "esta pieza está iluminada con ánforas porque...detesto la oscuridad" y sollocé de miedo. Pero volví a apreciar mi cuerpo, y acaricié con ternura mi cara, antes de que arruinara mi piel (imposible una cara más fea) el proceso de putrefacción. Pobre de mí. Y recordé...

...Cuando mis compañeros me molestaban. Cuando escondían mis cosas. Las chicas tomaban mi varita de la pieza y la dejaban en algún lugar donde yo no la pudiese encontrar. Un día me aburrí y volví mi varita transparente. Siempre la llevaba bajo las calcetas que usaba hasta la rodilla...

Y ahí aún estaba. Mi varita adorada. Ahora, saldré de aquí.

"Que bueno que esos cretinos no me la arrebataron" 

**×º°"˜`"°º×//\/\\€i~!{¤ //\//ø¥éßåRa×º°"˜`"°º×**

espera sinceramente que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos J 


	3. Pensado: como siempre

Salté de alegría de poder tener mi varita en las manos. Podría salir de ahí sin ningún problema, aunque nunca fui muy buena con la magia. Lo intenté pero vamos, no iba a ser mucho lo que podría 

hacer contra una contraseña, lo cual implicaba un buen hechizo. Algo se me tendría que ocurrir...pero antes de que se me ocurriera algo, los tipos de negro llegaron para buscar mi cuerpo. 

Obviamente aproveche de salir y respirar la luz de la mañana. Tenía...hambre, mi estómago rugía.

Ni siquiera podía ir a la cocina por que no sabía donde estaba. 

No, tenía que aguantar el hambre, tenía que regresar a mi mundo espiritual. Que bien se sentía ahí estar sin que nadie te viera...no, no te engañes, Myrtle, sin poder espantar a nadie, ver 

las caras de extrañeza cuando monologas, en fin, sin poder causar una reacción en el resto de los que te rodean, por muy de rechazo que sea, ahí si que la vida era aburrida y sin sentido.

Por lo menos allá conocía gente, y estaba Harry...

"Tengo que volver por Harry"

Busqué la oficina de Dumbledore. O sea, al parecer, la oficina de Dipet. "Cielos, estoy en el pasado acabo de caer en cuenta en lo que todo esto significa". Pero no podía habituarme a la idea de que no podría llegar y atravesar unas cuantas paredes y ya está. Bajé escalera por escalera ¡me cansé! sin haber comido nada, y no acostumbrada a tanta actividad (ni siquiera dormí), me sentía débil.

Ahora, ¿dónde demonios estaría? no lo sabía. Yo había llegado por casualidad. Demonios. Sólo me quedaba escuchar. Rondaban solo los profesores por el colegio. Sólo tenía que escuchar las conversaciones entre ellos, pero no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pronto me desmayaría. 

"No puedo...controlar mi cuerpo"

Me senté en el suelo apoyada contra una pared y cerré los ojos. Todo me daba vueltas. Me di cuenta que había abierto los ojos pero no veía ni escuchaba nada. De pronto escuché un murmullo lejano.

Solo me di cuenta que eran dos personas dialogando. Fue como que mi inconsciente tratara de reanimarme desesperado sabiendo que era importante para mí, pero yo no podía darle órdenes a mi cuerpo. Como me levantaba...me apunté con la varita y me elevé unos centímetros del suelo.

Levité guiándome con la varita a través de la puerta que se había abierto. No sabía si era la puerta que yo necesitaba. Habían unas escaleras. Y me dejé caer sobre ellas golpeándome muy 

fuerte. 

Más rato, cuando desperté, pensé "ese debe haber sido Dipet, por eso estaba tan desesperada". Me

levanté despacio y subí. Ahí estaba él, efectivamente, escribiendo algo en un pergamino. No me interesaba saber lo que decía, sólo abrí la puerta del armario ese apenas vi que ya entonces existía, y me dejé caer de la olla que no humeaba. 

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo un sobresaltado Armando Dipet- Habrá que ordenar este armario...

"Estoy cayendo...¿hacia arriba?"


	4. Pensalcohólica: por qué me haces esto

Bueno, ayer le conté todo esto al Barón Sangriento entre copa y copa y entre cohete y cohete;  los sonidos del colegio estaban como para tener delirando a cualquiera; de forma simultánea el olor a quemado y fétido de las bombas se apoderaba de cada rincón del gigantesco castillo, pero los gritos y las risas indicaban que todo ello era bien recibido. Nosotros estando fuera de la escena, habíamos incluido sus estímulos a nuestra celebración del cumpleaños del Fraile Gordo, como si los vivos también estuvieran festejando sus 6 centenas.

- Amu a essos dosh shicos – balbuceó el Barón refiriéndose a los gemelos pelirrojos –Nu'ca había vi'to a Peeves tan feliz –y podíamos divisar al poltergeist aprovechando el momento preparando una broma especial para cada profesor - Jajaja creo q' haré algo al respecto.

- A lo mejor hoy es un día importante para los vivos 

- No, que bah! No he escuchao nada, hip, creo...creo que están aprendiendo esto' vivosh de la wena tradición nuetra de celebrar cualquie porque...hip!ría...te apueto quel gordo no se acuerda ni de la fesha de su muerte.

- No sé...lo que es yo, no me gusta tanto alboroto ¡un cohete quemó mi falda! ¡no me explico cómo!

- ¡Ja Ja Ja! –se largó a reír tenebrosamente, pero con el estilo de los borrachos; me dio una palmada en el hombro que me sacó volando del cuadro donde estábamos sentados.

- Ten más cuidado Boris –le dije cuando volví a subir – Cuando quiera suicidarme te aviso.

- JA JA JA ¡se te ven los calzones! ¡parecen los de mi abuela! –le di un codazo en el estómago molesta por el comentario.

- Oye, no t-te enojes, l-lo que pasha esssss que te molesta que L-la causante de too no seash'´ tu ¡es normal! Hip! Uno le toma el gusto a molestar a lo' vivos.

- Es que de viva yo era bien tranquila, no le hacía daño a nadie, después como que empezó la era de Myrtle y la revolución.

- JA JA JA, que te fumaste, yo hip!era un tirano cuando vivo, era má' malo ¡too el mundo me temía! Y mírame ahora.

- Si pues, has cambiado – "cielos". –Oye, pero me cambiaste el tema- dije sirviéndome más vodka y bebiendo -¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste de la olla en el despacho del director? 

- ...

- Boris...-llamé al fantasma que estaba en trance. Aplaudí cerca de su cara para que se asustara- Boris...

- ... –estaba azul.

- ¡BORIS! 

- *el fantasma se hace a un lado y vomita hasta las tripas que le quedan*

- *cof, cof* Perdón...mucho mejor. Nunca lo he visto, pero hablé con algunos retratos que suelen estar en los marcos de la sala del director y me han contado que Dumbledore se pone la varita en la sien y de la varita va apareciendo un fluido que el viejo mete en la olla – al ver mi cara de decepción, se apresuró y me dijo- Pero te averiguo más, no te preocupes, qué prisa tienes.

- No, ninguna. ¿No imaginas que puede ser?

- ¿No es como una máquina del tiempo?

- No sé ¿una máquina del tiempo que transporta a un fantasma? Lo único que sé es que allá estoy viva –suspiré mirando hacia las escaleras tres niños en pijama. Durante un rato Boris me habló pero yo lo ignoré, embobada.

- Mmm, el chico Potter ¿eh?

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Y yo? ¿y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

- Sólo han sido unos tragos de vodka ¬¬.

- Pero igual, de unos tragos de vodka a la cama no hay un gran paso.

- No es posible. La diferencia de edad es mucha.

- Lo importante es mantener el niño interior, dicen las malas lenguas.

- Emmm...no, imposible, igual que lo mío con Potter, yo estoy muerta, el está vivo.

- Si, tienes razón, nada es posible. Pero el chico está por ahí en edad contigo ¿por qué no lo matamos? Nadie se daría cuenta.- yo me reí del estúpido plan del Barón.- Oye, pero ¿qué tiene?

- El tipo es duro de matar y es popular, toda Inglaterra asistiría a su funeral. Ha pasado por tantos peligros, pero es tan intrépido, tan fuerte y poderoso que a sobrevivido *ojos brillantes de ilusión* bueno, en realidad, parece que solo a tenido mucha suerte ^^U...

"Varias copas más sacan de Myrtle su simpatía escondida y todo su descaro..."

- Hip! Querida olla, onde me llllevarásh el día d hoy?????

"...mientras, nuestro querido co-protagonista..."

- Pero Hermione yo no fui, debes creerme

- Ah, ¿acaso estás diciendo que fui yo?

- Pero si fuiste tu...

- Como te atreves a mentir así, ¡qué descarado eres!

- Harry, sé que fuiste tu, no mientas. Sé que estuviste registrando en mi closet, tu polerón huele a mi loción para el cabello. Se te calló encima por abrirlo muy bruscamente.

- Pero...

- No me importa si tu con Ron o algún otro hicieron alguna apuesta, quiero que me los traigas ahora...

- Pero de qué estás hablando, no sé donde están...

- No volverás a entrar a la casa hasta que vuelvas con ellos...EXPELLIARMUS!

AHHH, DEMONIOS!!! 

"tiene que comenzar una búsqueda peligrosa..."

- Emmm...Harry, creo que los dejaste caer en la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando te llamó la atención hoy ¿supongo que lo recuerdas? 

- Eres un...- "dijo nuestro héroe con ira"

- Oh, pero verdad que fue tu alter ego, o quizá tu sombra, pero que lástima que te culparon a ti.

"antes de comenzar con la aventura que cuenta esta historia..."

- Harry ¿qué haces tan tarde en pie?

- Neville...si me prometes que no le dirás a nadie que salí a esta hora te doy la contraseña de esta semana...

"...Lidiar con los problemas de ese año y los costos de la fama cotidiana..."

- Myrtle ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Es que hip! No estás feliz de verme?

- Cielos, en ningún momento dije eso...

- Qué hip! Gueno. Por que ¿sabes por qué? Por que yo ziempe toy feli de 'erte.

- Justo lo que me faltaba- piensa.

"...sin ningún apuro..."

- ¿Buscabas esto?- dice mostrando las ropas íntimas de Hermione.

- Pásamelas.

- Ven a uscarlas.

"...luchará por sus intereses..."

- ¡Dámelos!

- ¡NO! Eso te pasa por serme infiel- dice llorosa.

"...pero no le alcanzará el tiempo..."

- Myrtle...¡No!

- ¡Cuidado con el armario, Harry!

Harry sale de abajo del armario muy adolorido.

- Harry la olla se quebró en el borde...espero que ese reloj no se haya dañado también.

- ¿Qué reloj?- dice Harry tocándose un chichón que se le hizo en la cabeza.

- Ese con cadenas que está en la olla. Lo sacaré de allí.

"...demasiado tarde..."

- Oh no...- murmura Harry estupefacto mientras ve a Myrtle girar, mezclándose con un torbellino.

- ¡Harry...ayúdame!

Harry, ignorando a Myrtle, tira al reloj de la cadena para sacarlo. Gira y gira sin detenerse. Pagará caro Harry el haber ignorado a Myrtle. Su mano está sujeta del borde del pensadero. Para ayudarse toma el otro extremo de la cadena del Giratiempo; una luz penetrante y a la vez borrosa mana del cráter del pensadero y Harry es levantado violentamente del piso y sacudido por otro torbellino; el también se fusiona con él, pide auxilio pero su voz no se oye y con Myrtle nuevamente giran y giran hasta que se transforman en un sifón devorado por el pensadero.

"...ya no tendrá que preocuparse por solucionarlos."

- Myrtle -balbuceó desde el piso- te voy a matar- después de escupir estas palabras, cayó inconsciente. 


	5. Pensaloca: Road to Perdition

- ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
- Querido, la pregunta es...¿a cuánto estamos?  
  
Cuando revisé en mi mente todo lo que yo tomé por ayer me di cuenta de que había ocurrido cronológicamente mañana, pero no sabía cuanto mañana. Desperté yo primero; me dolía la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, y se me repetía el alcohol.  
  
- Eso se llama resaca.  
  
- Gracias Harry. OH! estás despierto.  
  
- ¿Qué has hecho hasta ahora?  
  
- Tratar de recordar todo lo que ocurrió antes de despertar, desde los cohetes...  
  
- Si es lo que salía en el capítulo pasado tienes una memoria impresionante.  
  
- ...y acariciarte la cabeza - dije con descaro  
  
- What?!  
  
Me puse en pie y giré en torno a mi mismo tratando de ubicarme. El giratiempo cayó dentro del pensadero. Bien. No podemos estar mejor. ¿Cuántos giros habrá dado? Muchos giros, muchos. ¿Porqué demonios tienen que ocurrir estupideces como ésta? ¡y con Myrtle!  
  
- sé que preferirías estar perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio con una persona que no fuera yo pero...  
  
- No, Myrtle, no he dicho eso pero...  
  
- Lo pensaste  
  
- Demonios, como lo supo - pensé  
  
- Harry, qué básico eres...¬¬ ¿No puedes decir siquiera "no, no lo pensé"? Es que ya la gente ni siquiera finge que quiere estar conmigo, pero por lo menos lo esperaba de ti, una de las pocas personas con las que he hablado más o menos de verdad, yo...  
  
- Mira, no te vas a echar a llorar ahora. -dijo Harry impaciente  
  
- MMmmm...no -dije en un tono orgulloso y cortante- solo te decía anteriormente que sé que puedo no ser tan inteligente como tu Hermione ni tan amiga ejemplar como tu Ron...NI TAN BELLA COMO TU CHO...PERO!  
  
- Es lo que hay- me susurró en el oído en la forma más frívola que podría escuchar nunca de Parvati Patil, oh si. MMmm...bueno. Quizá no.  
  
Así que ahí estaba. Mareado, no con resaca pero mareado. Con dolor de cabeza y plantados en una carretera. Antes de empezar a echar raíces, dije, será mejor que vayamos andando. Como no sabía donde estaba, fui hacia donde sea, y Myrtle me siguió como si hubiese sabido a donde íbamos, sin preguntar nada.  
  
Media hora después de caminar en silencio, casi vimos un auto pasar volando, si no hubiesen sido muggles los que estaban dentro de él. Luego otro auto más y otro.  
  
Recién, prácticamente cruzamos un bosque. Un bosque con una carretera al medio, por supuesto. No importaba mucho que camino tomábamos. La cosa era llegar a alguna parte. Más posibilidades teníamos estando en la ruta A270.  
  
- ¿Dónde dijiste que estábamos?  
  
- Mira, si vas hacia allá vas a encontrar Brighton  
  
- What the fuck!?  
  
- Pero si vamos hacia allá, dice ahí el letrero, que llegamos a Coldean, de ahí podemos preguntar como llegar a Lewes...  
  
- ¿Lewes?  
  
- Mi pueblo natal. La única ciudad aparte de Londres que conozco.  
  
- ¿No hay otra cosa más cerca?  
  
- Moulsecoomb  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- No sé, ahí dice.  
  
Harry se volteó para ver donde indicaba Myrtle. Efectivamente, había un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Moulsecoomb", cayéndose por el peso del moho. Se encontraba escoltando un largo camino de tierra. Era como los típicos lugares que escogían los magos para instalarse. Si fuera así, seguramente los muggles verían ese letrero como un trozo de madera vieja, pensó Harry. Además, el camino era de tierra.  
  
- Con suerte imagino una carreta ahí dentro. Vamos a Coldean. - y caminó en aquella dirección.  
  
- Harry ¿vamos a ir caminando?  
  
- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? creo que ni tu ni yo tenemos permiso o somos capaces siquiera de aparecernos. Tampoco tengo mi escoba, y si la supiera, tampoco sé de medidas antimuggles- pasó suficiente susto con la audición de aquel año...o bueno, de aquel presente que fue su ayer.  
  
- Esperemos a que los muggles nos paren.  
  
5 horas después...  
  
- Me oxido...  
  
- Bueno, esta será una medida desesperada.  
  
Myrtle se subió la falda hasta la cintura y la amarró bien, se sacó la túnica y el chaleco y se amarró la camisa como un peto.  
  
- Myrtle, estemmm...  
  
- Cállate! si sé que soy horrible y gorda y paliducha y que no caliento a nadie pero ...pero... de lejos no se nota! supongo  
  
- Es que no tienes...  
  
- No tengo pues, que quieres que tenga si soy tan solo una niña.  
  
Tiene 13 y parece de mucho menos. Hermione no tenía...bueno, no tendrá tan poco a su edad, tan poco busto, digo, no es que le esté mirando nada a ella que es casi mi hermana, casi, pero, bueno la cosa es que Myrtle es muy pequeña para su edad.  
  
- Es que no tienes nada de nada...- pero ella no lo escuchó  
  
- Tío ¿me lleva?  
  
- JA JA JA JA mira a esta mocosa, de perra a su edad, si le faltan no más los pañales- dijo el camionero mientras se iba a toda velocidad.  
  
Harry me miraba abochornado. Es que no tengo ni un espejo para inspirarme y derrochar mi personalidad, así no me encuentro. No puedo más que tirarme al suelo a llorar mi desgracia de estar ahí...  
  
sola con Harry... 13 años. =( uu  
  
Estamos perdidos, nadie nos va a encontrar nunca, mis encantos hacen el mismo efecto en la gente que el zorrillo con su olor, no puede ser, vamos a morir de hambre y sed y frío y...  
  
- Ya nos pararon.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
- Dedo.  
  
¿Quienes fueron nuestros benefactores que se detuvieron para contemplar un fenómeno infemenino postrado y estropajeado en el piso como libélula aplastada? unos chicos. Qué vergüenza, y así yo con tan poca ropa, no. Que sensuales estos muchachos tan serios, no son de muchas palabras, con un gesto apenas me indicó el conductor que subiera a su auto, un descapotable color verde limón. Es que tanta palabra rompe la magia del momento, ¿no crees Myrtle? OH! ya estoy hablando sola en voz alta otra vez, jijiji, tendré que desacostumbrarme.  
  
[Segundos antes y mientras...]  
  
- Hola, muñeco. ¿te place subir?- le preguntó a Harry el conductor  
  
- Este, yo, podría ser...  
  
- Ay, guapo, no seas tímido, yo te ayudo- dijo uno de ellos, muy happy (y muy floppy, por lo demás).  
  
- Ay, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
- Potter. Este, Harry Potter.  
  
- Harry, que lindo nombre tienes, ponte cómodo, siéntate al lado mío.  
  
- No, ¡se va a sentar conmigo!- dijo uno de pelo rubio largo con pinta de cantante de cumbias argentino.  
  
- ¡pero yo lo vi primero!- dijo uno que tenía el pelo cortito muy negro y sedoso, que le salía como gusanitos; tenía la cara muy blanca y los labios con brillo, tenía cara de niña.  
  
- Pero yo quiero sentarme con él, ¡está tan mono!- los tres discutían creyendo que Harry no los escuchaba, pero mientras más lo hacían, a Harry le sudaban frío las manos y sentía un hielo que recorría su espalda, cada vez sintiéndose más pálido y azulado y rojo y morado...y rosado.  
  
Así, fue como Bryan, Freddy, David, George y Felipe acogieron dulce y desinteresadamente a Harry; George (así se llamaba el de pinta de artista sound) agilmente se bajó del auto para recoger las "cosas de Harry", la túnica y el chaleco de Myrtle, que George tomó por propiedad del chico; quizá lo más probable es que lo haya hecho para mostrar su torso desnudo lleno de pequeños tatuajes...sound.  
  
- ¿Se nos olvida algo, Harry? ¿eso era todo lo que traías?- pregunta Bryan, el conductor.  
  
- ¿Y Myrtle? ¿no van a dejar que se suba?  
  
- ¿Myrtle? ¿qué es eso, Harry? ¡dime!- dijo David, el que tenía pinta de niña, tenía la tendencia a pescar con los pulgares su polera manga larga estirándola como si tuviese frío en las manos y llevarse uno a la boca, como comiéndose la uña. Era muy saltón además.  
  
- Oh, eso es...ella.  
  
- Ah...ELLA- dijeron al unísono.  
  
...  
  
- ...OH! ya estoy hablando sola en voz alta otra vez, jijiji, tendré que desacostumbrarme.  
  
En fin, por lo menos no se irían a pie. Además, se encargarían de "impresionar" a Harry: Bryan, amenizando el viaje con los 200 kms/hr; David, arreglándole el pelo a cada rato, sacándole y poniéndole los lentes, y probándole su chaqueta (criticando a Myrtle por lo bajo además, mirándola como niñita top a otra loser); Freddy, con la música que ponía: estaba en el asiento de adelante y se volteaba para cantarle a Harry. George creía que ya lo tenía impresionado, jurándose sutil, tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry y jugueteaba con su oreja, y Felipe, un negro musculoso de 1,90 por lo menos, tenía su mano en la pierna de Harry.  
  
...y Harry tiritaba.  
  
¿Harry tiritaba? ¿qué hacía ahí Harry? sentirse como un pavo recién servido al que se lo van a comer, y eso, parecía un trozo de carne rodeado de perros hambrientos, o perras hambrientas...y Myrtle, Myrtle monologando, y si no monologa me mira deseosa que no me imagino, habría sido mejor sentarse con Myrtle, ¿por qué no me senté con ella? capaz que le hubiesen quemado el pelo o algo estas víboras, pero ¡qué me importa! lo que sea ¡que me los saquen de encima!  
  
Anocheció de repente. Harry cabeceaba. Temía hacerlo, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de seguir tenso y bien despierto, pero mientras más lo hacía, más se agotaba. Mal que mal es solo un niño, se dijo George, y obligó pero delicadamente a Harry, a que apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Rápidamente, cayó en sus sueños.  
  
=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=  
  
Epílogo del Capítulo  
  
- Harry ¿cómo estás?  
  
- Shhhh, Bryan, niña, que está durmiendo  
  
- Oh, pobrecito, debe estar agotado...  
  
- ¿Lo dejamos en Coldean...o no?- dijo Felipe con malicia.  
  
- Si. Es muy pequeño para Woodstock.  
  
- ¿Y...esa?  
  
- "Si, Myrtle, recuerdo que me dijo la Dama Gris, debes tener estrías aparte de telarañas"- decía lejana.  
  
- ¿Seguros que duerme Harry?  
  
El auto se detuvo en medio de la carretera prolija de otros vehículos. Harry no tenía por qué darse cuenta ¿no? ¿para qué despertarlo por detallitos?  
  
Listo. Ahora llevaban un lindo equipaje vestido con ropas de Hogwarts que lloraba a gritos dentro de un portamaletas con un hechizo de insonoridad. 


End file.
